Madam Zelda's Ohanna Spoofs
Version 1 Meowrice and Ratigan Meowrice and Ratigan: The Movie Star Wars (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Style) Spaceballs (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Style) The Wizard of Oz (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Style) Sleeping Beauty (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Animal Style) The Sword in the Stone (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Style) Darkness Humans of the Carribbean Batman: The Animated Series (Madam Zelda's Ohanna) The Little Hatcher The Little Hatcher II: Return to the Sea The Little Hatcher III: Josianne Hatcher's Beginning Black Wolfcules Indiana Rothbart The Evil Deer and the Dark Animal The Evil Deer of Notre Dame The Good Pony (The Mummy) The Good Pony's Return (The Mummy's Return) Rothbartladdin Rothbartladdin 2: The Return of Taran Rothbartladdin 3: The King of Thieves Alejandro Pan The Legend of Dark Huckleberry Hound (The Legend of Spyro) Dark Huckleberry Hound the Blue Dog (Spyro the Dragon) Dark Huckleberry Hound 2: Yogi Bear's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Dark Huckleberry Hound 3: Year of the Evil Dog (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) Madame Zeldastasia The Villain King The Villian King 2: Dr. Facilier's Doom The Villian King 1 1/2 I-Faith (I-Carly) Dragon and King Sombra Beauty and the Evil Dragon Beauty and the Evil Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Evil Dragon 3: Nightmare Moon's Magic World Scarfacezan Wreck-It Ronno The Evil Dog Princess and the Tiger Who Framed Dark Augie Doggie? Evil Humans Vs. Good Animals Sailor Josianne Snoty Boyocchio Barnyard (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Style) Version 2 Jenner and Clausandus Jenner and Clausandus: The Movie The Little Mer-Moon Dark Gumball (Balto) Evil Cats Don't Dance Sleeping Beauty (Madam Zelda's Ohanna Human Style) Faithlina The Dark Cat King Hades Pan Dark Touché the Turtle (Spyro the Dragon) Dark Touché 2: Naveen's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Dark Touché 3: Year of the Evil Reptile (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) The Legend of Dark Toché Turtle (The Legend of Spyro) Ronnoladdin Ronnoladdin 2: The Return of Yogi Bear Ronnoladdin 3: The King of Thieves Miragestasia The Dark Dragon of Notre Dame Kung Fu Evil Wolf Kung Fu Evil Wolf 2 Alejandrocules Beauty and the Animal Villain Wreck-It Scarface Dr. Plablozan Motos Dark Augiecchio Version 3 Scar (Balto) Scar (Balto) 2: Evil Lion Quest Scarcules The Dark Animal Princess The Dark Dragon King The Little Evil Fox Heather and the Beanstalk The Little Evil Fox 2: Return to the Sea The Little Evil Fox 3: Lady Blue's Beginning Alejandro and Heather: Rival with a Kiss Lady Bluelina Discordladdin Discordladdin 2: The Return of Quick Draw McGraw Discordladdin 3: The King of Thieves Dark Yogi Bear the Evil Bear (Spyro the Dragon) Dark Yogi Bear 2: Simba's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Dark Yogi Bear 3: Year of the Evil Bear (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) Ronno Pan Faithstasia Sleeping Zelda Beauty and the Evil Grizzley Bear Beauty and the Evil Grizzley Bear 2: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty and the Evil Grizzley Bear 3: Selena Gomez's Magic World Dr. Facilier and Lawrence Dr. Facilier and Lawrence: The Movie Dakota and Ronno The Dark Cat of Notre Dame Wreck-It Dark Skunk Evil Serenanocchio Version 4 Rise of The Evil Animals How to Train your Evil Lion Josiannelina Zelda and Dark Huckleberry Hound (Lilo and Stitch) Minnie Mowsedoom in Wonderland The Evil Fox Princess The Evil Fox Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain The Evil Fox Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasures Scarface and Lady Blue: Roaring with a Kiss Scar Pan Beauty and the Spirit AlejandroBob BullmuertePants AlejandroBob BullmuertePants: The Movie Gastonladdin Gastonladdin: The Return of Hercules Gastonladdin and the King of Thieves Faithlan Faithlan 2 Dark Quick Draw the Evil Horse (Spyro the Dragon) Dark Quick Draw 2: Tramp's Rage (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) Dark Quick Draw 3: Year of the Evil Horse (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) Kung Fu Evil Fox Kung Fu Evil Fox 2 Claudandus (Balto) Dr. Pablo Motos and Jafar Wreck-It Discord Dark Skunkules Dr. Pablo Motos and Jafar: The Movie The Evil Animal of Notre Dame Sleeping Eris Dark Baba Looeycchio